kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Principality of Gronuk
The Principality of Gronuk is a sovereign state in Ogulas covering the majority of the Pierdach Lowlands, some of the Maldarsian Peninsula, the Gronukian Isthmus and some of the Highlands of Vissant. It has land borders with the Imperial Macnerolon Empire to the west, the Mark of Gantharl to the south east and the Kingdom of Maldarse to the south. The Cellandine Sea is to the north and the Gulf of Gronuk is to the south. With an area of 222sq² it is the eighth largest territory in Ogulas, with a population of 356,000. The Principality of Gronuk is an absolutist monarchy, where the Prince of Gronuk has absolute authority exercised through his chosen officers and nobles. History Ancient History Settlement by anatomically modern humans of what was to become the Principality of Gronuk occurred in waves beginning about 18,000 years ago. By the end of the region's prehistoric period (c.2,900 BSR), the population is thought to have belonged, in the main, to a culture termed Dweldean. Provinces of the Dweldaff Much like their fellow Dweldeans in the east of the Maldarsian Peninsula, those in the region also did not follow the rest of the continent who adopted monarchical governing structures, but instead adopted republican forms of government with limited democracy for eligible citizens (eligibility varied from republic to republic). Unlike their southern cousins, the Provinces of the Dweldaff were far more decentralized and each had far greater independence. The only real unity was the military which operated somewhat independently of the provinces, but relied on the provinces support to function. At this time the provinces covered most of the Pierdach Lowlands. The Provinces of the Dweldaff also had, by contemporary standards, radical liberal views, especially about slavery; this brought them into conflict with the Dwenorian Republics and the League of Adjess-Gei in 319 BSR. The Provinces of the Dweldaff were finally overrun and defeated in 242 BSR and the Gronukian Republic, Drefor Republic and (the short-lived) Dittevo Republic were proclaimed. Gronukian Republic The Gronukian Republic was founded to enable the Dwenorian Republics, who relied heavily on slavery, to access Cellandine and its populations for slaves. This was a very lucrative trade which saw the power of the republic rise. In 237 BSR the Dittevo Republic was annexed, however the Republic remained loyal to the Dwenorian Republics and over the next eight centuries fought various wars maintaining its trade in Cellandine and border conflicts against the Kingdom of Hamuna and the Kingdom of Vlernuk. In 687 SR following the fall of the League of Trylanis the Republic was able to annex significant territories of the Kingdom of Vlernuk which had been lost nearly a millennia before by the Provinces of the Dweldaff in their war against the League of Adjess-Gei and also subsequently in various border conflicts. However over the next three centuries changing attitudes to power and other destabalising factors caused in 1004 SR (at the end of the Second Vlernic War) the collapse of the republic and the proclamation of the Principality. Fadens Dynasty The House of Fadens was the first ruling house of the principality, beginning in 1004 SR. In 1033 SR the Third Vlernic War erupted and lasted six long and bloody years, at the end of which the Principality had been overrun by the Imperial Macnerolon Empire. However the occupation only lasted a little over a year and in 1040 SR the occupiers were thrown out in the a general rebellion and the Prince of Gronuk returned to power. By 1189, in alliance with the Thanorian Empire, the Principality of Gronuk, invaded the Imperial Macnerolon Empire in the Two Front War. There was a sustained campaign and large naval battles occurred in the Ogulan Sea. Eventually after 12 years of war, the Imperial Macnerolon Empire was forced to sign the humiliating Treaty of Jilust-Fau, ceding swaths of territory to the victors, including there territory in the Pierdach Lowlands and some territory in the Blaugestorn Highlands, in 1201 SR. The failing Thanorian Empire saw a resurgent Imperial Macnerolon Empire begin the reconquest of their territory in 1262 SR. By 1287 SR, they had retaken all the territory ceded to the Principality. Wilbor Dynasty The failure of the House of Fadens lead to the House of Wilbor becoming the ruling house in 1296 SR. The Principality then for the next three centuries was contained between the Imperial Macnerolon Empire and the Kingdom of Maldarse, the later ensuring that the Principality was kept in its place, while the former was mainly occupied with the Republic of Thanor. Hevi Dynasty In 1584 SR the House of Wilbor failed and the House of Hevi became the ruling house in 1584 SR. Conflicts continued with the Imperial Macnerolon Empire and the Kingdom of Maldarse TBC... Politics Government The Prince of Gronuk is Prince Ungenthai II (~49 years old). Law & Criminal Justice Foreign Relations Military Economy Science & Technology Transport Energy Water Supply & Sanitation Demographics Ethnic Groups Language Religion Migration Education Healthcare Culture Literature Music Visual Art Media Philosophy Sport Symbols Category:Nations of the World (pre 1788) Category:Nations of the World (post 1788)